Twinsouled
by Kintin23
Summary: Random gods suck. Sure, it's funny when it happens to someone in a story, but when I die and get reincarnated as Ruby Rose in the world of Remnant, I have to not only learn how to fight monsters with a giant sniper scythe, but I also need to make sure I don't butterfly effect my future knowledge away, while also trying to make people not die. This is going to take some planning.
1. I Hate That God

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET. So I was browsing some fan-fictions for RWBY and realized there are none where the main character gets reincarnated as Ruby, so I thought "Why the hell not?" and here we are. Enjoy.**

 **Warning: This is my first fan-fiction. If it sucks, please tell me, so I can make it better.**

* * *

So ... I'm dead. Yeah big surprise. I know. Usually stories start with the main character, you know, ALIVE, but I guess not this one. My name is ... crap. I forgot my name. Huh. You know, I didn't think that was possible. Maybe it's 'cause I'm dead. That's probably it. Actually, I can't remember anything personal. Names, friends, family, my own GENDER, nothing. I only remember facts and stuff like that. Places, history, science, that type of stuff.

Well, enough about me. Now, onto where the hell am I. OK, so everything's white. Is that not a little cliché? Like, next thing I know some god is going to pop out of nowhere and tell me I'm being reincarnated into one of my favorite fictional universes.

"Hello~!" Goddammit! "Hey, that's not very nice :( " Oh great, they can read my mind too, that's just perfect. "Yep~!" Great, so where am I going? "RWBY." FUCK! I'm going to die. I'm going to die! That world is insane! Couldn't it be One Piece?! Nobody dies in One Piece! "Sorry, but I kinda wanted to see what would happen. Don't worry about dying though 'cause then I'll just send you to another universe." *cry* Why me, god why me?! *cry* "No reason." You know what? Fuck it, just get this over with. "OK, have fun, and if you entertain me a lot I might do you some favors. You're welcome! ;)" I hate you. "Yeah, whatever, see you later." and everything went black.

* * *

The first thing I realize is that everything is still black. I find it odd that the first change I notice... is no change. That's kind of funny actually. It's pretty warm too, and comfortable. I don't need to breath, so I think I'm in the womb. Being born is going to suck.

And suddenly everything got tight.

The next few hours were the most excruciating experience I have ever had. Once I got out everything was just so LOUD and everything was so BRIGHT. It hurt so much, and I couldn't help but cry. I now know that when babies first cry, they are completely justified. After I calmed down, I still couldn't see, but the first thing I heard pretty much froze the blood in my veins.

"Welcome to the world, Ruby Rose."

I hate that god.

* * *

 **3 Years Old**

I am now 3 years old. I'm not going to lie, but my life is pretty good. I now know why canon Ruby loved her mom so much. Summer is actually a really good mom. Like really, really good. She is probably the friendliest person I have ever met.

Yang is... Yang. That's pretty much it, just younger. I like hanging out with her. She was always my favorite character, and now she's my big sister, so that's kind of awesome.

As soon as I could, I got Summer to "teach" me how to write so I could ask her to get me a Journal. As soon as I got that I wrote down everything I could remember from canon, from the interrogation in episode 1, to the docks, to the breach, to the dance, and even the fall of Beacon and Cinder's plan. I wrote down everything.

"Ruby, what'cha doin'!?" Yang called from down the hall suddenly.

I quickly closed my Journal and hid it away. Don't want anyone seeing that.

"Nothing!" I called back. I hope I can start acting more mature soon. Acting like a kid is getting annoying.

* * *

 **5 Years Old**

"Ruby! Mom's back!" Yang yells at me. She does that a lot. "Really?! Mom's back! Yay!" I run out of my room and down the wooden staircase, where I see Mom standing at the door with Dad and Yang. "Mom!" I yell as I jumped into her arms. "I missed you sooooooo much!"

"I missed you too Ruby." She says as she hugs me. I love Mom. "How have you been?"

"I've been on my best behavior, and I've been playing with Yang a lot, and last week Dad took us out for a picnic."

"Mooooooom!" interjects Yang "I haven't seen you for a while either, how come you're only talking with Ruby." she says with a pout.

"Don't worry sweetie, I was just about to get to you." Mom says soothingly.

"Yeah, Yang wait your turn."

"Oh, you little-" Yang starts but was interrupted by Dad.

"Don't worry you two, there's enough of your Mother for the both of you. Hmmm... How about this: You both play outside together nicely for a while, while me and your mother catch up, and then we will take you both out for ice cream. How's that sound?"

"Yeah!" both me and Yang cheer at the same time.

"Hey, Rubes, meet me at the old tree out back, I wanna show you something," Yang tells me excitedly.

"'K, I just wanna grab something first. I'll meet you there," I reply.

"Gotcha, just don't take too long," she says while happily skipping out the door, golden hair trailing behind her. I run back up the stairs, quickly running to my room, grabbing my journal and closing the door. I don't go down the stairs, though, instead, I sneak my way back to the corner where the staircase goes down to the main area and listen in to Mom and Dad's conversation. I have a bad feeling about whatever it was they're going to talk about.

* * *

 **Summer P.O.V.**

After finally getting home from a grueling mission in Mistral and seeing my beautiful daughters for the first time in what feels like forever, it's time to talk about the important stuff with Tai. I motion for us to sit on the couch and cuddle up next to him for a few minutes before starting the conversation. I missed this.

"Haaa..." I sigh "Ozpin found another lead..." I leave the rest of the sentence unsaid because I know he would understand what I mean.

"Already!?" He exclaims worriedly. "But you just got back, do you have to go now?"

"I know. I don't want to either but you know how important this is, if we don't make the first move _She_ will and who knows how bad that can be." I say dejectedly.

"I know, but... it's just... You just got back and Ruby and Yang need you here, _I_ need you here and every time Oz sends you out on one of those missions I'm afraid you won't come back."

I take a deep breath. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I have to do this. For the girls.

"This one isn't like the others, Tai. This one could be it. After all these years, we could have finally found it." I say, starting to get excited. If we finally find out where Salem is hiding, we can mount an all out invasion and rid the world of the Grimm once and for all.

"I know it's important, Sum, Just please be careful, OK?" He gives me the puppy eyes. I never could figure out how they work for a man like him, but somehow, they do, and I just can't say no to that face.

"Don't worry Tai, I'll be fine. I'll be leaving tomorrow and it should only take a few weeks, then there won't be anymore dangerous missions. I'll be careful." I hope I will at least... NO! Shut up Summer, don't think like that, you'll be fine.

"I just wanted to make sure." he says before nuzzling up to me. "I love you, Sum."

"I love you too, Tai." and with that we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

I am currently trying my best to not freak out. I am failing.

This is it. This is the mission Mom doesn't come back from. It has to be. Mom definitely knows about the silver eyed warriors (if who they were talking about is who I think they are) and if that's the case, she definitely won't disappear on a regular mission. It has to be this one, but I don't know how to stop her. I have to plan. I can't tell anyone about what I know without _drastically_ changing the timeline until I make it to Beacon, so I have to try and convince her in other ways.

But first, I have to go outside to play with Yang. I can't have anyone getting suspicious of me, can I?

And with that, I skip down the stairs, past my sleeping parents, and head right out the door, closing it with as little sound as possible.

* * *

 **Kintin23: AAAAAAnd that's chapter one. I hoped you liked it but if there is anything you think I could improve on, please tell me. I wan't to write a good story and if anyone has any ideas to make either the writing or the story better, I'll take them into consideration. For the update schedule, I'll Try to make a chapter a week but I don't really have a hard schedule for this. Till next time.**


	2. Ice Cream

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! I'm back for chapter two of Twinsouled (Name to be explained later). Thank you all for the great response to chapter one (over 100 views) and thanks for the reviews.**

 **Review responses:**

 **percy morgesten:** Interesting story I would like to see what happens next.

Ha and by way of recommendation you can try to make sure ruby does not become one, Mary Sue.  
We all hate sue and Stu.

Ha and you would have to be a bit more descriptive about people and objects.

This is a recommendation and is simply said to help you improve.

Pd my mother tongue is Spanish is not English I regret any spelling errors

 **Kintin23: In this chapter I will try to be more descriptive, but making Ruby a Mary Sue might happen by accident because her personality will be similar to canon Ruby (If not more... eccentric) and canon Ruby is a Mary Sue, or at least kind of one (think about it).**

 **dragoncraftertex:** Hah! This is a great story. Honestly, if I were in Ruby/... (wat to call main character?), despite the absurdity of the situation, I'd reveal everything to Summer but make her keep silent about it.

Still, keep going and nice job!

 **Kintin23: First of all, the main character does not have an old name because it will never be important, so just call her Ruby. Second, Ruby isn't telling Summer anything because something like that will massively change the possible outcomes, which Ruby is trying to avoid. Instead she is trying to get summer to stay via other means. Summer might also not believe Ruby because although she knows about the silver eyes and the maidens, it is much more believable that she just overheard Summer talking to Qrow or Ozpin about it, or at least that is what Ruby thinks.**

 **Now on to the show!**

* * *

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

I step outside the house and look around for Yang. Our house is a simple two story cabin made of wood, and can best be described as a cottage. Outside is a wide path the width of a car that leads into the forest before turning off to the right. The rest of the clearing in which we are located in is just mowed grass with a few trees scattered here and there. Out back behind the house is the big oak tree that Yang told me to meet her at.

"Hey, Rubes! What took so long?" Yang called over to me as I was making my way over to her, her hands behind her back, clearly hiding something.

"Sorry," I say as I make it to her "I couldn't find my Journal."

"Ugh, you and your journal." Yang laments "What do you even put in there?"

"Oh you know, stuff... and weapon plans! Can't forget the weapon plans!" Seriously. I have been drawing different plans for Crescent Rose ever since I found that book on mechashift in the bookcase. I'm really good at it, too. I think I may have been an engineer in my past life because I should not know this stuff that well. Anyways, Yang seems surprised by my statement.

"Weapon plans? You want to be a huntress?" Yang asks incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean our parents always teaching us to help others, so I thought, hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" I exclaim. And before you say anything, yes, I know exactly what I am doing.

"Well, you definitely seem enthusiastic about it." Yang says, slightly unsure of herself.

"Y-Yeah... Anyways! what did ya wanna show me?" I say excitedly. She has been keeping her hands behind her this entire time and I still haven't gotten a good look at what it is. Knowing story tropes, it's probably going to be something important. Like a rare dust crystal! Or maybe a mysterious key to something we will find years later! Or maybe even, *Gasp*, a high tech data chip that has extremely important information on it that will lead us smack dab in the middle of a planet wide conspiracy that will take us on the adventure of a lifetime!

"It's a rock that looks exactly like uncle Qrows face!" she says while laughing, bringing her hands forward and showing me said rock. You know I feel I should be disappointed, but it's just... IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HIM! It's hilarious! It even has the stubble!

"OH MY OUM! That's Hilarious!" I laugh with her.

"You know what we should do with it." she says to me, her voice now low "We should tie it to a stick and hit him with it whenever he does something stupid."

With that, we both get the same grin on our faces. This is going to be fun. Now we just need to find a suitable stick.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

OK, so we couldn't find a good stick, but after a while, we did end up realizing that we have a few spare parts so we ended up just using a metal bar we had lying around for some reason.

We also ended up calling it 'The Qrow Bar'. Guess who came up with that name.

After that, we just did random stuff for a while until mom called us in to head out for ice cream, unfortunately reminding me that if I don't do something, this might be the last time I talk to her.

"Ruby! Yang!" Mom calls from the now open door. "We're going for ice cream now!"

"Coming!" I call back.

Grabbing Yang by the hand before she can say anything, I bolt of back to the house where we quickly get ready to leave.

* * *

It takes an hour to ferry over to Vale, where we head to the ice cream stand in the middle of the park we go to all the time. I get strawberry because just like canon Ruby, it's my favourite. Yang also gets strawberry, Dad gets lemon, and mom gets vanilla. We sit down at a nearby park bench to eat.

"Guess what I got you two on my last mission." Mom says to Yang and I as we sit down.

"You got us presents!?" Yang and I exclaim excitedly.

"Yep, I did." She says, proud of herself.

"Your Mom always gets you presents when she comes back from a mission. How do you not expect this already?" Dad says jokingly.

Mom elbows him in the ribs.

"Shut up Tai. Anyways, too the presents!" She says in a grandiose manner before reaching behind her back and taking out two gift boxes, one wrapped with rose pattern wrapping paper, and one wrapped with flame pattern wrapping paper. She hands me the rose one and Yang the flame one. Me, being me, open mine up first. Inside is a large red cloth and when I take it out, I realize that it's a cloak, just like Moms, except red not white.

While I'm doing this Yang opens hers to find that it's a scarf, the same scarf that she is seen wearing in the series almost all the time. Yang is very happy with the gift, but mine just reminds me that Mom will be leaving soon and won't be coming back if I don't stop her. Unfortunately, Mom notices my odd behavior.

"Ruby? What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Mom asks me, concern clear in her voice.

"NO!" I exclaim. "I like it! I do. It's just... I have a bad feeling."

Yang seems confused by this.

"A bad feeling? What kind of bad feeling." She asks me, obviously skeptical.

"I don't really know. I feel like something bad will happen." I say back. If I make Mom worried enough about what might happen on this mission by acting like I had a premonition or something, she won't go, thinking something won't go as planned.

Mom and Dad look at each other worriedly.

"Yeah..." Mom begins before being cut off by dad.

"Your Mom has another mission coming up soon." He says simply.

"WHAT!?" Yang and I exclaim together. I'm acting, though, because I'm not supposed to know about it yet.

I open my eyes wide as though I just realized something.

"Don't go." I say in a soft voice.

"What? Why?" Mom says confused.

"Don't go." I say, louder this time.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?" She asks me worriedly.

"DON'T GO!" I yell out.

Mom comes in to hug me.

"Ruby. What's wrong?" Mom says in a comforting voice.

"Don't go. I have a really, really, really bad feeling." I say.

Mom and Dad share a look before she replies.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but I have to go. It's important. What brought this on? You've never acted like this before." She asks me.

"I don't know." I reply. "I just have a feeling that if you go on this one, you won't come back."

When I say this, Mom starts to get worried. This is good. This means she's starting to take me seriously. Just a little more and I think I can get her to promise not to go.

"Mom won't come back!" Yang exclaims. "Mom don't go! I want you to come back!"

At this mom seems to think really hard for a few seconds before she gets a determined look on her face.

"OK. If you're really that worried, I won't go." She finally says.

At this I feel a massive weight lift off of me. I did it, I changed the story for the better. Mom won't die and she can help me learn how to use the silver eyes when I 'discover' the power on my own in a few years.

I wipe away my tears and give the biggest grin I possibly can.

"Thank you." I say

"Well, now that that is over with, and we're done with ice cream, what do you guys say we start heading home. It's starting to get late." Dad says. He has been quiet this whole time. It's kind of surprising really, I thought he was just timid in the show because of what happened with Mom and Raven, but I guess he just is naturally timid. He is based off of the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz after all.

After packing up and heading home, I get ready for bed and put on my new cloak like a blanket before jumping in and having Mom tuck me in.

"Goodnight Ruby." She says quietly while closing the door.

"Goodnight Mom. I love you." I say back sleepily.

"I love you too" She says before the door closes, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Waking up later that usual (10:00 rather than 9:00) I get dressed, brush my teeth and head downstairs to find that Dad made breakfast and Yang is no where the be found, probably still asleep.

"Finally in the land of the living are we?" Dad jokes. "how'd you sleep?"

"I slept great, thank you very much." I reply, matter of factly.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, I made breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, your favourite." He says as he hands me a plate before I sit down at the table and start eating happily.

"So you seem to be in a good mood today. Why's that?" He asks me while he's cleaning up the mess he made when he made breakfast.

"I dunno." I say between bites. " I think it's because I was able to save Mom from whatever it was on that mission of hers."

Dad seems to pause at this before frowning and putting the pan he was scrubbing back in the sink.

"About that..." He says and I freeze, my heart suddenly pounding in my chest.

"Daaaaaad." I say slowly, worried. "Where's Mom?"

"Ruby, you don't understand, this wasn't an ordinary mission, She couldn't just not-" He starts to say before I cut him off.

"NO, _YOU_ DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yell at him slamming my hands on the table and starting to tear up.

"This is your mother we're talking about, she won't go down easy." He says trying to convince me. To bad I already know the outcome.

I stare at him for a few seconds with tears in my eyes before running off into my room, slamming the door behind me, and burying my face in my pillow, crying my eyes out. I can't believe it. I was so close, SO OUM-DAMNED CLOSE! She still left, though. Why. WHY! Why did she have to leave. I should have just told her what I knew. She would have had to believe me. Screw the damn timeline, I WANT MY MOM BACK. I just had to be cocky, thinking that she would believe her five year old daughter about telling the future without any proof and now she's gone.

She's gone, and it's all my fault.

* * *

 **Kintin23: Well I did say I would try to make Ruby not be a Mary Sue, so She can't have everything turn out how she wants it. Instead I thought I could use this time for character growth. From now on Ruby will still be mostly the same, but she will try to plan things out better and she won't be as reckless.**

 **Thank you guys for the great feedback for the last chapter. If there is anywhere else I can improve, please let me know.**

 **See you guys next week. Kintin23 out.**


	3. Surprises and Curiosity

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! It's time for chapter three of twinsouled. Good news! We're finally at canon and the first fight scene. (Don't expect much. Ruby's part is short and the rest of the fight is canon.) Also, I finally reveal why the story is named 'Twinsouled' So look forward to that! Now on to the show!**

* * *

 **15 Years Old**

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaand... Here it is!" I exclaim while grabbing a magazine off the shelf.

I'm currently in the shop known as 'From Dust Till Dawn' reading a new issue of 'Weapons' magazine and listening to 'This Will Be The Day' on my headphones. Interesting fact; my headphones, while being the same as in canon, are _custom made_. Apparently, they don't actually sell rose decaled headphones. Back to the topic at hand, From Dust Till Dawn is actually a great store for getting Dust ammunition.

For the past few years I have been spending most of my time training and practicing with Crescent Rose because I need to be good enough to take on Cinder when the time comes, and man, has my hard work ever showed! Thinking back to what I remember from the show, Canon Ruby's skill at 15 is what mine was at 13. In my free time, though, I like to come to this shop to hang out. I also sometimes go to Tucson's whenever I want to buy a book. He may be White Fang, but he's a good guy.

The main reason I come to this shop instead of any other one is obviously because of the Dust robbery that Torchwick makes in canon. I come every time a new issue of 'Weapons' comes out (Stupid name).

I am just as interested in weapons as canon Ruby was, so I get really excited when a new issue comes out.

I am broken out of my musing by a tap on my shoulder. It causes me no amount of joy to turn around to see a man in a black suit with a red tie, a black fedora, and a pair of red sunglasses holding a blood red sword is pointing to his ears, telling me to take my headphones off.

I pull my headphones down around my neck.

"Yes?" I ask

"I said, put your hands in the air, Now!" He yells at me.

"Are you... robbing me?" I reply cutely.

"Yes!" he says, exasperated.

"Ooooohhhhh... "

Quickly spinning around, I take Crescent Rose off my back and slam it into him, gaining momentum with my semblance, before placing it back on its magnetic holster on my lower back.

Another henchman runs towards me holding up a gun.

"FREEZE!" He yells at me.

Smirking, I use my semblance to slam into him sending both of us into the street, unfolding Crescent Rose into scythe form, forgoing the stylish spins my canon counterpart did. I used to do that too, but than Drunkle Qrow started attacking me while I was doing it, so I stopped.

Unlike in canon, my Crescent Rose has a rather sleek design, although, that is the only change I made. Canon Ruby may have been good with mechanics, but she was not good at making Crescent Rose very aerodynamic. After I started to design Crescent Rose, I realized that it was way too easy, and I realized that I must have been an engineer in my past life.

At this time Torchwick and his borrowed lackeys finally run out the shop door. He scowls.

"Okayyyyyy..." He says to the last three goons he has left "Get her!"

The first one charges at me, but before his strike can connect, I spin Crescent Rose horizontally, smashing him into the air before I jump up to follow him. Reaching his height, I swing Crescent Rose like a baseball bat, Firing for the extra momentum, and he gets launched into one of his buddies. Before letting gravity overtake me and bring me back to the ground, though, I aim Crescent rose behind me and fire, changing my momentum and sending me flying for the last goon. He finally notices whats going on and tries to raise his gun at me, but he's too late and gets a face-full of combat boot. I springboard off of him, do a flip, and land about 5 meters away from Roman. I smirk.

"Couldn't even last 5 seconds..." he sighs "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Oooooo, a change.

He drops his cigar out of his mouth and crushes it with his cane.

"Well, Red" he says in a grandiose manner "I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." he raises his cane, pointing it at me, before the end pops up into a cross sights. "... I'm afraid **this** is where we part ways."

He fires, and out of the end of his cane comes a bright red flare. He probably expected me to dodge, but instead I charge right at him, Crescent Rose cocked behind me, before spinning out of the way of the flare and swinging Crescent Rose at him, blade first.

Opening his eyes wide, the first sign of surprise he really shows, he tries to dodge out of the way, but, realizing he can't, he instead blocks with Melodic Cudgel (his cane), knocking away Crescent Rose. That was a mistake.

Using the momentum, I spin around,he attempts to block again, but the force is too much and I end up slamming the butt of Crescent Rose into his other side, knocking Melodic Cudgel out of his grip.

He gets knocked over, but makes a swift rolling recovery and grabs a red dust crystal out of his pocket before chucking it at me.

I open my eyes in surprise but I don't falter. My 7 years of training wasn't for nothing.

Seeing that I couldn't escape because of such close proximity, I instead opt to block, getting blown backwards in the process.

I didn't expect him to use that in such close proximity. I guess he was getting desperate without his weapon.

As the smoke clears, I see him start to climb the same ladder as in canon. After running to pick up Melodic Cudgel, I turn to the Shop keeper.

"You'll be fine if I go after him, Right?" I ask.

"Uh huh." He reply's, And I'm off to chase Roman down.

I use Crescent Rose and my semblance to boost my jump and make it to the roof of the building.

"Stop right there, Villain!" I yell in a cheesy superhero voice.

He stops.

"Che. Persistent..." He mumbles

I make a cursory effort to prepare for battle, knowing that it won't actually happen before a getaway bullhead appears from the opposite edge of the roof.

Roman jumps in and quickly heads to the cockpit before being replaced by a woman in a red dress and glass heels who is hidden by shadows.

"Cinder..." I wiper before I bright red eye shape appears under my feet. I try jumping back, but I can't get out of range fast enough.

 ***BANG***

Luckily, Goodwitch shows up just in time, and I don't end up extra crispy, instead being protected by a magic shield.

She glows purple for a moment and aims a blast of energy above the bullhead which turns into a dark storm-cloud right above it.

She flicks her riding crop and large, jagged shards of ice starts falling that pummels the bullhead and even breaks through the windshield.

Cinder's arms and chest then light up like fire, aiming a burst of fire energy at Glynda. She blocks it, but the remaining energy from the blast splatters behind her and glows hot along with the Cinder's raised hand.

 ***BOOM***

Goodwitch back-flips away from the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large spear of shrapnel, which she throws at Cinder and Roman's bullhead. Cinder shatters the spear with several attacks, but Goodwitch reforms it just in time to hit the side of the bullhead. Unfortunately, because of Romans quick thinking, he was able to tilt the bullhead at just the right angle to parry most of the attack. The wreckage of the spear separates and reshapes into smaller spears that circle the bullhead like snakes, but Cinder summons three glowing rings around herself that release a blast of energy that destroys the shards.

Acting quickly, Cinder prepares another blast of energy that explodes from below our feet, but before she can detonate it, Goodwitch pushes me out of the way before jumping out of the way herself, narrowly Dodging the following explosion.

 ***BOOM***

Unfortunately, this gives them enough time to get away.

After they fly off to the horizon, I turn to Glynda.

"Oh wow! That was so cool! You're a huntress! Can I have your Autograph?!" I quickly ramble off.

She does not look pleased.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

I am now sitting in an interrogation room, in an uncomfortable chair, under a bright area light, with the biggest shit eating grin on my face. Glynda does not look happy about it.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." she says in a reprimanding tone while walking around the room.

"How so?" I ask, Grin still glued to my face. She seems taken aback.

"W-well... " She starts to say before I cut her off.

"From my point of view, the only one who was in any danger other than me was the old shopkeeper, and for that reason, I brought the battle outside, _away_ from him. I'm also a huntress in training. If I run from danger than I should just give up right now. Continuing on, if we are talking about anyone who walked into the fight potentially getting hurt than you are more in the wrong than me. You caused a hail-storm. Most of which landed in an alley on the other side of the building which I am sure you did not check for civilians in which case you can't say anything to me about that. So, how am I in the wrong?"

Throughout my speech my grin keeps getting bigger and bigger while her face gets redder and redder after realizing that, yes, I was in fact in the right on all accounts.

"I'm a licensed huntress, your argument is invalid..." She says with a surprisingly straight face.

Quickly, I stand up out of the chair, slam my hand down on the table and yell "HA!" while pointing at her with my other hand before sitting down and crossing my arms with a smug grin on my face knowing that I won the conversation.

"Regardless," She says "there is someone here who would like to meet you"

"You mean the old grey haired man holding a plate cookies on the other side of that door?" I say, while pointing at said door.

"HA!" she quickly blurts out before realizing what I had said.

"Wait how did-" She begins but is interrupted by Ozpin walking in, with a plate of cookies, and the absolute **b** **iggest** grin on his face. I guess he heard our conversation.

He then walks to the table before sitting down, giving me the cookies, and getting a serious look on his face.

"Ruby Rose... You-" He begins before I cut him off

"Have silver eyes, yes." I reply with a cutesy smile.

When I say this, he raises his right eyebrow at me in curiosity before moving on.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He says, gesturing to the scroll in his hands that is currently showing my fight with Torchwick.

"Signal academy." I respond cheerily.

"They taught you to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asks, incredulously.

"Wow, you really think so? I designed it myself, you know." I reply with pride.

"Truly? Well done, then. It is quite an impressive example of mecha-shift. Though, I've only ever seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." He says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh! That's my Drunkle Qrow!" I say enthusiastically. He gets an amused smirk on his face.

"Drunkle?" He asks.

"Well, you can't say it doesn't fit." I say jokingly.

"So what is an adorable little girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asks me.

"I want to be a huntress of course." I say as though it should be obvious, which it kind of should be.

"You want to slay monsters." he clarifies.

I shake my head at this and he seems surprised.

"Not exactly. That is a part of it, but I want to be a huntress to protect people. I want to be able to protect my friends and my family. If I can become a huntress I can do that. If I can become a huntress, I can prevent people from losing their friends and family, like... like I lost Mom." I say sadly.

Ozpin and Glynda share a look before turning their attention back to me.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks me.

"Your Professor Ozpin, Headmaster at Beacon Academy, the school I will be applying for after I finish my training at signal."

"You want to come to my school?" He asks me.

"Definitely."

 _"Well, Ok." He says._

"Yes!" I suddenly exclaim out loud. Ozpin and Glynda surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Why are you so happy?" Glynda says while pushing up her glasses. "We haven't accepted you yet."

"Oh, It happened again, didn't it." I ask.

"What happened again?" Ozpin asks, clearly intrigued.

"My second semblance." Ozpin and Glynda's eyes widen in surprise. "I have two. My first one's 'Speed', and my second one, I like to call 'Future-Sight'."

"I don't have the best control over it, though. Sometimes it activates on its own. On the other hand, it's like I have two souls." I explain.

I was being more serious there than they think. My current working theory is that my soul and canon Ruby's somehow fused before I was born and then I took over before she could develop. This also means that I have a _TON_ of aura, a little over twice the normal amount.

"So, can I come?" I ask hopefully.

Ozpin gives Glynda a smug look that clearly says 'I told you this wasn't a bad idea'.

"Well, you already know the answer don't you?" He says knowingly. "Of course you can."

I smile.

You better get ready Cinder, our next confrontation won't end like this one.

* * *

 **Kintin23: And chapter three is done! Not much to say this time except that I hope you enjoyed it. See you next week! Kintin23 Out!**


	4. I Know Things

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! It's time for chapter four. I had some trouble getting motivated to write this chapter so I was worried about getting it out on time. I was able to do it all in one day though so that's good. BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sis is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang says as she stars literally squeezing the life out of me with a way to strong hug.

"Please stop." I gasp out.

Yang lets go of me, a little dejected.

"But I'm so proud of you!" She says in an excited voice.

"No, that's not the problem. The problem is you don't know your own strength and I literally couldn't breath." I say while glaring at her.

Yangs smile disappears.

"Oh," She says. "Sorry."

"Anyways, I'm excited too. I just have some stuff to think about." I say.

"Was it about that package you got last night?" She asks me.

"Yeah, it-" I begin before being cut off by the TV broadcasting the news, which suddenly got louder for some reason.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, Who continues to evade authorities," The narrator says while a mugshot of Roman is shown in the background. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The screen cuts to the newscaster sitting at a desk with a picture of a faunus rights protest in the background.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" She says before getting cut off by the screen receding into the holo projector before being replaced by a hologram of Ms. Goodwitch.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy." She says in a cheerful voice.

"Who's that?" Yang asks dumbly.

"Wait for it." I say.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"There it is." I say smirking at her.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace," Bullshit. "And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

After Ms. Goodwitch's short welcoming speech, the holo projector winks out and everyone finally notices that there is a fantastic view of the city outside the windows and goes to take a look. Not wanting to be left out, Yang and I do too.

"Check it out Yang! You can see signal from here! I guess it's not that far away from home after all." I say to her while admiring the spectacular scenery.

She pulls me into a one armed hug.

"Beacon's our home now." She says.

We're broken out of our little moment by someone gaging, like they're about to throw up. Looking over I see a familiar scraggly haired armoured blond hunched over trying not to blow chunks before he runs to the back of the ship, throwing up in the process.

"Maybe the view's not for everyone." Yang says while awkwardly laughing.

"Well, whatever. I think I'll say hi to him when we land. I know I would probably have a panic attack if I did that on the first day." I respond. I know it must suck to be Jaune. Just imagine going to Harvard after just completing middle school and then making a complete fool out of himself.

"Awe, does Ruby have a crush?" She says with a lascivious smirk. I start trying not to laugh.

"No." I say "But you have puke on your shoe."

She takes a few seconds before she fully registers what I said before slowly looking down.

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww," She whines. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laugh uproariously. This shit's hilarious.

* * *

A few minutes later we finally land at the docking station at Beacon and we all disembark.

"Deific Excrement!" I exclaim as I look at the absolutely _m_ _onolithic_ form of Beacon academy.

"What?" Yang asks, confused about my statement.

"Holy shit." I explain.

"Oh, I get it now." She says in understanding. "The view from Vale really does have nothing on this."

"Oh, I'm so excited. What do you want to do first?" I ask, turning to Yang.

"Well..." She begins before suddenly being surrounded by a bunch of other students. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

And with that she and her friends bolt off, knocking into me and disorienting me. I only have time to think 'Goddamnit' before I fall over on to Wiess's luggage. I was hoping to get off on the right foot with her too. Awe man.

"What are you doing!?" I hear a harpy like screech come from behind me.

Looking up, I see a white haired girl who would be shorter than me were it not for her heeled boots with an off centre ponytail with a tiara in it, wearing a white bolero jacket with a red inner lining. She also wears a simple white dress ending in a skirt that is also lined with red. It's Wiess.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was knocked over in to your stuff, I'll help you clean up." I tell her apologetically as I reach over for a nearby case while getting up onto my hands and knees.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" She screeches at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. These cases are unmarked. How would I know that theres dust in them if I didn't know the future.

"Give me that!" She yells at me as she snatches the case out of my hands. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

I just stare at her, hoping she will get that I really don't care about her stupid obsession with Dust.

"What are you, brain-dead?" Nope, she didn't. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

With each word she shakes the bottle again, some of it escaping the definitely not up to code container and starts floating in the air.

I snatch it from her before she can do any more harm.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" She yells at me again.

"What do you think _you're_ doing!?" I yell at her this time. "Why the hell would you keep the most volatile substance on the planet in a corked bottle in unmarked cases! And then you start waving it around in my face!? Did you not see the Dust that was leaking out of the bottle!? What if I had sneezed? I bet you would have blamed it on me when we blew up. Isn't that right, Princess."

"It's heiress, actually." A new voice says.

Oh, Blake's here.

We both look over at the new arrival.

She has pitch black hair and is wearing a very large black bow on her head a black corset type thing over a white shirt that doesn't have sleeves and doesn't cover her midriff. She wears white shorts and has black and purple stockings as well as black boots with heels.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She says.

"Humpf, Finally! Some recognition!" She says smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She finishes. I start laughing my ass off and Wiess is just standing there, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss stammers, before just giving up, turning on her heels, and storming away in a huff.

"Sorry!" I call out at her before she gets out of earshot. "I may have been too harsh!"

She completely ignores me.

I turn around to see if Blake left already to see if I could salvage the situation, but I just see her walking away.

I just give up and collapse on the ground onto my back.

"Might as well wait for Jaune." I mutter while staring at the sky before a silhouette blocks my view and holds out his hand to me.

"Hey... need a hand?" He asks me, clearly a little nervous.

"I'm Ruby." I tell him as I grab his hand. "Thanks. You're a great guy."

* * *

"So, yes. I do have motion sickness." Jaune says as he finishes telling me why he threw up on the ship. I didn't even ask, he just started telling me.

"Whatever, Jaune." I say dismissing him. He stops.

"How'd you know my name? I never told you." Shit, did I mess up already? Whatever, I can work with this.

"I know a lot of things Jaune." I tell him mysteriously.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." He tells me with a smug smile on his face.

"You have seven sisters."

He shuts up right there.

"How the hell did you know that?" He says, bewildered.

"I told you, Jaune. I know things," I say trying not to laugh at his reaction. "Anyways, my name is Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He says in an attempt at suaveness, but it just turns out awkward.

"No they don't, Jaune. No they don't." I say shaking my head.

"What? They d-don't? But my mom always says that..." He begins before realizing what he was actually going to say. "N-never mind."

"..." Wait why isn't he saying anything? OH! I almost forgot. It's this now.

"So... I got this thing." I say while unfolding Crescent Rose, this time doing the flourishes because it's cool and I'm not going into a fight. I don't slam her into the pavement. I don't want to know how much detention I would get for that.

Jaune jumps after noticing a giant scythe appear in my hands from seemingly nowhere.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asks, surprised.

"Yep. It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" I say with pride, starting to get excited at what I know I'm about to say. I have been waiting years for this.

"A what?" He asks me confused.

"It's also a gun." I say while cocking the bolt action and striking a pose.

"YES!" I scream. "I finally said it!"

"Why are you so excited about saying a line." He questions.

I put Crescent Rose away and pull him into a one armed hug. With the other hand I motion to the horizon.

"Oh, Jaune. You have so much to learn," I say as though what I'm saying is sagely advice. "In the world of huntsman and huntresses, everything is also a gun, Jaune. _Everything._ "

"O...K?" he says slowly, still confused by my sudden outburst.

"So can I see it?" I ask excitedly.

"See what?" He questions me.

"Your sword, I wanna see it." I say getting a little too close to his face in my excitement.

"Oh, yeah sure." He says as he takes out Crocea Mors. Even though I knew he had it my eyes widen when I see it.

"Oh wow!" I exclaim. "Is that Crocea Mors, the sword that Julius Arc wielded in the War!?"

"Um. Yes." he says kind of confused about my reaction.

I grab him by the shoulders and start shaking him.

"That sword is legendary! It's said to be indestructible. Despite the fact that it was forged over two hundred years ago and has been used in battle regularly since then, it doesn't even have a scratch!" I yell in his face. "It's also said the be the earliest known example of mechashift, though only the shield portion can shift, and only slightly, it was still a massive innovation."

"Wow." He says dumbly. "I never knew this sword was so badass."

He looks at his sword with a newfound appreciation. I think he won't feel as under equipped as his canon counterpart did.

"Thanks for helping me back there." I tell him.

"Oh, stop it," He says bashfully while putting Crocea Mors away. "It was nothing. My mom always says strangers are just friends you've never met yet. I was just trying to help a friend."

Oh wow, I don't think he knows what he just said.

"You know If you stop it with all the fake bravado, I think you might actually get the ladies. If I was looking for a boyfriend right now that line definitely would have worked." I tell him with a grin.

He starts blushing up a storm.

"Y-You really think so?" He stammers.

"I'm a girl, Jaune. I know so."

"... So where are we going?" He asks me while looking around.

"I thought we were just hanging out. We should probably head to the amphitheatre soon though." I say, looking at my scroll for the time.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, but... do you know where it is?" he asks nervously.

"Don't worry. I know where it is."

I have a sister to beat the crap out of for ditching me.

* * *

 **In the Amphitheater**

Yang is sitting at the spot she saved for her and her sister.

She is playing angry birds on her scroll when suddenly, she feels a chill go down her spin and she breaks out into a cold sweat. It feels as though death is looming over her before the feeling passes. Her eyes still wide open in terror

'What the fuck was that! It felt like I was facing off against a goliath alone and without any weapons,' She thought. 'Whatever, It was probably my imagination'

And with that she went back to playing her game, completely unaware of the catastrophe that was coming her way.

* * *

 **Kintin23: And there it is! Sorry about the late release; stuff came up. The ending was a little rushed too but I'm happy with it. Next chapter we will see what Ruby got in the mysterious package. Feel free to guess. anyone who gets it right will get the next chapter PMed to them a day early. See ya next time.** **Kintin23 Out!**


	5. Talking With Blake

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! I'm back for chapter 5 and this time it's a collab between me and DetectiveSky612.**

 **DetectiveSky612: Hello, there! As Kintin just said, I'm cowriting this with him! If you want more of either of us, check out our profiles and stories! (Especially mine... Please...)**

 **Kintin23: And that was definitely not a shameless plug. Anyways, TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

I walk into the amphitheatre with Jaune and quickly say goodbye before I take a look around for Yang. I see her waving at me from across the hall.

"Ruby! Over here!" She calls out to me. I walk over while keeping my face as calm as possible.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asks me with a smile not noticing my face.

"You mean since you ditched me, knocked me into this rich girls luggage, and I almost got blown up." I reply in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Yang's face pales almost instantly.

"Hehe... Sorry?" She says, trying to talk down the angry demon in front of her. It doesn't work.

"SORRY!? What the heck, Yang! If you were going to ditch me, at least tell me before hand and _definitely_ don't completely blindside me with your friends before knocking me over! What were you thinking!" I scream at her in rage.

"OK OK, Calm down. I'm sorry, I just thought that if you were out of your element you might make some friends," She tells me "You never made any back at signal and I'm worried about you. All you ever seemed to do was train."

I just stare at her.

"You do know what my semblance is, right." I deadpan at her.

"Yeah. Speed and... oh" My sister says in realization. "You knew you were going to come here."

"Yes, I knew." I continue "I needed to work extra hard to stay ahead even after coming here, so I never had enough time for friends. It's not like I won't have any here."

My future-sight suddenly activates.

* * *

 _I'm staring at Weiss while she looks a little uncomfortable._

 _"Look... what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry." She says to me before flinching like I'm about to hit her._

* * *

*tap tap* I feel a tapping on my shoulder.

"And here's one now." I say cheerily before turning around and seeing Weiss with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"So... I have thought it over and it has come to my attention that I may have... overreacted about our issue earlier and..." She pauses.

"Maybe you were right about what you said. Maybe I overreacted and... no, that's not what I want to say. Maybe I could have talked to you in a more appropriate manner and... no, not that either.

Look... what I'm trying to say is... I'm Sorry." She says to me before flinching like I'm about to hit her.

"OK."

"Now before you say anything, I have to make it clear that-" She starts before cutting herself off "wait... OK?"

"Yeah, you were probably nervous about being at beacon right?"

"Y-yeah. Anyways we have yet to introduce ourselves. As you heard earlier I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and you are?" She says in a courtly manner after collecting herself.

"Ruby Rose, Huntress in training and knower of various things!" I exclaim proudly.

"Knower of things?" She asks confused.

"Yeah," Yang buts in "She somehow knows things she shouldn't sometimes and for the life of me I can't get her to tell me how she knows them."

"What kind of things?" Wiess asks, curious.

"Well, I know about Klien, Whitley, and Winter." Her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"H-how the- How do you know about Klien. I could understand Winter and Whitley because we're a high profile family, but Klien's just our butler..." She says, completely baffled.

I grin at her reaction.

"I know things." I say cryptically. It's going to be so much fun seeing other people react to my future knowledge.

 ***TAP TAP***

Our attention is drawn to the stage where Professor Ozpin is standing in front of the mic.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He says as though it's a formality and he has much more important things to think about. Now that I think about it, he does.

Ozpin now walks off the stage without another word before being replaced by Goodwitch.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," She says curtly "Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang says, trying to put it in a way that didn't make Ozpin sound like he didn't care about the students. "

"He really should take this more seriously." Weiss says, back to here 'I'm rich so I'm better than you' attitude.

"...Let's just head to the ballroom." I say.

* * *

 **Night**

After heading to the ballroom, Yang and I set up our sleeping bags together on one side of the room.

I get out the package from last night. It came with a letter that said it's from the god that sent me here, so I'm nervous abut whats inside, though he said it was a reward for making it this far, not that it was that hard, and that he won't interfere anymore until at least season 4.

It's a brow leather box, about the size of a small brief case and about a foot thick with a latch on the front and my emblem on the top.

Opening it up, I see that it is separated into four parts, two on the top and two on the bottom with a letter on each, R, W, B, and Y. One for each of us I guess.

I open mine up to see that it's a pair of boots with oddly shaped with lightning designs on it. There is a description on the lid of this section that calls them the Lightning Boots, apparently from Terraria, changed for my colour scheme. They massively increase movement speed, which is perfect for me, as well as allow flight at high enough speeds. That's apparently explained away by allowing me to run on air.

Opening up the W section I see and oddly shaped, clear, colourless gem stone that sparkles in a mystical light. The description calls it an enhance gem, allowing any mystical substance or energy channeled through it to double in power. It doesn't say what franchise this is from. Maybe it doesn't come from one?

Next, I move on to the B section on the bottom of the briefcase. Opening it up, I see a plain black cloth probably meant to be tied around the bicep or other body part. The description calls it the Master Ninja Gear, also from Terraria but modified to be more convenient to wear. It gives the wearer an increased reaction time and therefore increases dodge chance as well as having a chance to randomly activate a short distance teleportation ability when attacked. They also give a small boost to short distance movement and helps with scaling walls.

Finally, I open up the Y section. Inside there is a small pair of shining gold plates with a ruby set into each one. The description calls them the Golden Gauntlets from the Legend of Zelda, modified so they can be put on Yangs' Ember Celica easier. I don't even need to see the rest of the description for this one. They give a monstrous boost to raw strength, allowing a trained warrior to lift a massive obelisk of stone single handedly. I can just imagine what Yang could do with them.

"It's like one, big slumber party!" Yang exclaims as she crashes on her sleeping bag, finally done getting her stuff ready.

I close the case, not wanting yang to see what's inside, before turning my attention to her.

"I wish the boys would stop trying to show off, though." I say to Yang, unimpressed.

"Awe, come on sis. Seize the opportunity!" Yang tells me with a lecherous smirk on her face as she ogles the crowd... before Jaune walks by in his onesie.

"Never mind. You were right," Yang says with a dead look in her eyes. I stifle a giggle at her reaction.

Trying to avoid this conversation anymore, I look around for Blake, spotting her lighting up her candle.

"There she is." I mutter. I'm about to get up when Yang starts talking again.

"Who?" Yang asks.

"Oh! That girl," I point to Blake. "Her name's Blake. I saw her earlier when I first met Wiess and we had an argument. She almost blew me up."

"Blake almost blew you up?"

"No, Weiss did. She was shaking a bottle of Dust in my face. That was what she was apologizing for earlier."I clarify.

"Oh..." She realizes. "Let's say hi." She then grabs my hood and drags me toward Blake completely out of the blue.

"Hel-looooo~," Yang says in a singsong voice once we reach Blake. "I heard you two may know each other? Your name's Blake, right?"

Her eyes widened.

"H-how do you know my name?" She says shakily.

"I told her." I say. She looks at me appraisingly.

"And how do you know my name. I say you earlier but I never told you."

"She knows things." "I know things." Yang and I say at the same time.

"O...K?" Blake says, confused.

"What are you reading?" I ask. I want to confirm if it really is Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Her face brightens up a little after we change the conversation to something she is more comfortable with.

"Well... i-it's a book about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." She explains, a little bit excited.

"What's it called?"

"The Odd Situation of Dr. Jenkins and Mr. Skynn." Of course it has a different name. But thats not the important part. The important part is that...

"I WAS RIGHT!" I exclaim loudly, drawing the attention of most of the ballroom. I also draw a glare from Blake and Yang for being so loud.

"Sorry?" I say, shrinking in on myself as everyone else goes back to what they were doing.

"Just ignore her." Yang says, brushing it off. "She does stuff like this sometimes. I think it's related to how she knows things, but she won't tell me."

I just give yang a smirk before continuing the conversation.

"You know, I've always liked books." I say.

"Oh, really?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, that's why I want to be a huntress. The world needs more heroes like from the fairy tales Yang used to tell me as a kid. I'm hoping that that's us. If I can be a hero to even one person than I'll be happy. It's why I've always trained so hard."

"That's... a very interesting way of looking at the world." She says while thinking.

I suddenly notice that it seems to be dimmer in here. Looking around, I notice that everyone is turning out their lights.

"Everyone seems to be turning out the lights. Maybe we should turn in now?" I suggest.

"Yeah, We probably should." Yang agrees.

Blake smiles at us. "goodnight."

"Goodnight." "See ya." Me and Yang say to her at the same time, before we head back to our sleeping bags.

Yang and I both collapse into our sleeping bags.

"See you tomorrow, Yang." I say with a yawn and a stretch, preparing to sleep for the night by tucking myself in.

"Night, sis." Yang says, doing the same. "See ya tomorrow."

And then the rest of the lights in the room went out.

I can't wait for tomorrow. Initiation is going to be so much fun.

* * *

 **Kintin23: Sorry about this chapter being late. Next weeks won't be... hopefully. Anyways, I still have one more chapter to work on today so... ugh, gtg. Bye.**

 **Kintin23 OUT!**


	6. Fast as Lightning

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! Sorry about being late uploading these past few weeks. I've been having some difficulty at school as well as some writers block. I had to force myself to write this chapter. I hope this will be over by next week but I might have to force myself to write again. Fingers crossed.**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

It's Morning and it's almost time for initiation. Yang and I woke up at around the same time and after that we were getting ready for initiation by suiting up at our lockers (Though I put on the Lightning boots instead of my normal boots) when Ren and Nora pass by, Nora skipping happily.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang says as she equips Ember Celica.

"Yep! I haven't had a good old slaughter fest in months!" I say cheerily as I grab Crescent Rose and put her on her holster.

"Maybe you should tone down the murderyness, just a bit." Yang says back, a little worriedly. She honestly does not seem that phased by my exclamation, probably because I do this a lot.

"I don't like _killing,_ Yang, I like fighting, and I haven't had a fight in a while where I didn't have to hold back that wasn't against uncle Qrow. Initiation has us fighting against grimm, no need to hold back." I tell her, mildly exasperated at her for insinuating that I am insane.

"When did you get new boots?" She asks, now noticing my new apparel as she bends down to tie up her own combat boots.

"They were part of the package I got last night." I say.

"Someone sent you weird boots as a present? What weirdo sent those, and why are you wearing them?" She asks incredulously.

"These aren't _just_ boots." I say, enunciating the word just and poking my sister playfully on the nose.

"Whatever." Yang mutters while rolling her eyes as she finishes getting her stuff on, though her slight smile reveals how she really feels.

Suddenly, Jaune walks between us exclaiming "Ridiculous!" while holding a map, clearly lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

"Hey!" I call out to him before he gets to far.

"Ruby? Perfect timing. can you help me out a bit? I can't find my locker." He asks me before I started laughing.

"Jaune," I say in between fits of laughter "You're wearing your 'gear' now."

"Wait what?" He says before looking down and realizing that I was right before looking back up at me, his face red in embarrassment.

"I- I'm just going to go now." he says slowly, before promptly turning around and walking in the direction he was going in earlier, straight to Pyrrha.

Turning around, I see Yang covering her mouth with her hands trying (and failing) to keep her laughter in.

"Yeah, yeah," I say to her "Let's just go already." I deadpan at her.

"OH!" Yang suddenly exclaims "I just realized. Ruby, any tips for initiation?"

I just stare at her for a few seconds before realizing she does not understand what is wrong with that statement.

"Yang, I am not going to give you a cheatsheet for life. This is school, not a life or death situation and I'm not always going to be there to tell you the future so you need to be prepared to go into a combat situation without knowing what's going to happen." She deflates at this before realizing that I am actually right and she can't rely on me for everything.

She stands up straight with a determined look on her face, affirming her decision.

 **"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."** We hear Professor Goodwitch relay over the intercom.

Deciding to find our friends and leave, we walk over to Jaune, only to find him slumped against a locker, seemingly very depressed at the conversation that had gone on earlier (Yang and I had heard it, we just weren't paying much attention).

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asks him with a smirk, now back to her former, happy self, as I offer Jaune my hand to help him up.

"I don't understand," He laments "My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

Yang laughs a bit at this. "'Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best start."

I just roll my eyes. "Ignore her Jaune, let's just head to the cliffs."

He gives me a grateful look as we start to leave the building. "Thanks."

"No problem Jaune."

* * *

 **At The Cliffs**

Standing at the cliffs, each student on their own launch pad (not that many of us _actually_ know that they're launch pads) we listen to Ozpin's prepared speech as Professor Goodwitch stands beside him, probably making sure everything goes as planned.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He says before taking a sip of the cup of coffee in his hand.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of 'teams.'" This time, Professor Goodwitch says. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _today_."

I smirk. Ozpin suddenly moves his gaze over me, observing my odd reaction curiously, before seemingly deciding it doesn't matter, and returning to the speech.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin tells us as he looks over this years batch of students, before taking another sip of coffee. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"See? I _told_ you-!" I hear come from somewhere in the cluster of students lined up to my left. From what I remember, it's Nora who says that.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die." Another sip.

Jaune laughs nervously a bit before gulping loudly, terrified at the implications.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." A sip. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." A sip. "You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Looking to my right, I see Jaune raising his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin completely ignores him. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Sorry Jaune, but I can't help you, that job's reserved for Pyrrha.

I take Crescent Rose off my back and get into launch position.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune says, his fear at being launched off of a cliff distracting him from noticing Weiss's pad launching her into the forest. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replies nonchalantly, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asks him nervously as he glances down the line, finally noticing that people are getting launched. This just makes him even more nervous.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin brushes off his question once again as well as taking another sip from his coffee.

At this point, I look to my left to see that its Yang's turn. She winks at me before putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses in the coolest way possible. She launches with a "WOOOHOOOO!" and she's off into the distance.

 ***SPROING***

And so am I. Wind whistles through my hair as I fly through the air. Looking back I see Jaune getting launched too, flailing around uncontrollably while Professor Ozpin just looks on at us, sipping his coffee with a smug smile on his face.

The bastard.

Deciding that I should focus on the task at hand, I spin around once again to face forward, preparing for landing. I think it's time to test our my new toy.

Dodging a bird that I would have run into otherwise I wait a few more seconds to get closer to the tree line before I activate my boots by funneling a small amount of aura into them, making them be activated by my will.

I take a step.

Under my feet a- well the best way to describe it is a _pulse_ of red electrical energy radiated from my feet, originating from my new boots. The interesting thing is that the pulse was only two dimensional, giving it the appearance that I am stepping on a platform made of pure electricity, which I kind of am.

As soon as my foot leaves the platform I accelerate to speeds rivaling my semblance, which wouldn't be that impressive if I were actually _using it._

Continuing to jump off the air towards the ground, changing direction when necessary to avoid trees, I eventually make it to the ground.

I deactivate my boots and start to slowly bleed off my speed. I don't stop running though, I need to meet Weiss.

After about a minute more of running, I run right into her. Literally. I forgot to slow down and we both end up tumbling over each other, dropping our weapons.

Regaining my bearings, I open my eyes to see Weiss's. Well, I guess that means that we're partners.

"THAT!" I exclaim. "Was entirely my fault."

She just glares at me.

"I said sorry, Weiss, what more do you want." I tell her indignantly.

"That's not the problem, you _dunce._ " She says exasperated. "Get off me!"

I quickly do.

"So," She says with a frown whilst looking at me in an appraising way. "I guess this makes us partners. We are not friends, do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You'll come around." I wave her off as we begin walking.

"Oh and how are you so sure of that?" She asks me skeptically.

"It's my second semblance." I say simply.

"Your sec- YOUR WHAT!?" She yells at me in surprise. "You have two semblances!? How? That should be impossible."

"I have two souls."

"What."

"You heard me, I. Have. Two. Souls. And therefore two semblances, Speed and Future-Sight."

"How do you have two souls!?"

"I have two souls for the same reason that I know about Klien and will therefore... Not tell you anything."

She just stares at me, her eye twitching.

"Do you know where we are supposed to be headed?" She asks me. She probably decided that it would be better to just accept it than keep questioning everything she has ever been told.

"Well," I look up through the trees at the sun in the sky. "Judging by the fact that it's morning and the sun is there," I point to the sun "And the sun always rises in the east, then... THAT WAY must be north." I point north.

Suddenly my Future-Sight activates showing me what will happen in a few seconds.

"Perfect. Then all we need to do is keep walking that way until we run into the ruins, correct?" Weiss asks me.

"Pretty much! There's only one thing we have to do first." I say cheerily.

Weiss looks at me curiously. "What do we have to do first?"

Before I can answer all of the bushes around us suddenly rustle before revealing multiple pairs of red eyes staring at us.

"Well, we fight of course!" I say happily whilst cocking Crescent Roses bolt action. "What else?"

* * *

 **Kintin23: And there we go. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I was running out of time. As it is this chapter is going to be out late, I don't want to miss another deadline. Anyways, next chapter is the first real combat chapter, so... YAY! Anyways, see you next week. Kintin23 out!**


	7. I'm Worse

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! It's time for chapter 7! Big fight time. yay! Let's hope I don't screw it up.**

 **To the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

"OK, so there are about 15 Beowolves here," I say to Weiss as we stand back to back, surrounded by them. "Shouldn't be hard, wanna see who can take out the most?"

I can just hear her smirk.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"OK. We start when the first one charges." I say before getting serious as they get ready to move.

 ***GRRRRRR***

They charge.

I speed forward with my semblance, Idly noticing Weiss doing the same. Coming up to the first one, I swing Crescent Rose in an overhead arc, impaling its head, ***Bang*** before firing a round which simultaneously dislodges Crescent Rose and caves in the face of the Beowolf that was behind it. The shot doesn't just dislodge Crescent rose, though. It full out launches me too, sending me flying to the other side of the clearing we were in.

This would probably hinder Weiss were she a less mobile fighter. As she is, though? She just uses this as an opportunity to launch to the side of the clearing I was on, gaining momentum all the way before using it to her advantage to pierce through two Beowolves completely.

Flying through the air, I aim towards a Beowolf before spinning Crescent Rose overhead in a way that turns me into a massive spinning blade of death and awesomeness. I slice completely through it and I stop spinning so I can land on my feet and keep my momentum.

As I land, I switch Crescent Rose's blade to point upwards so I can slash easier and continue running towards the next Grimm. As I run past it, I swing Crescent Rose at its head, decapitating it.

While I do this, one of the beowolves finally gets a chance to attack me, and it doesn't waste it.

It charges at me from the front but the beast is predictable, and I quickly return Crescent Rose to it's normal Scythe form before pulling off one of my absolute favourite techniques. Pointing the barrel of Crescent Rose at the ground, I jump and use the recoil to launch me even higher up. I just pulled off a rocket jump.

"WOOHOO!" I yell with glee. I've been waiting for a chance to let loose for _ever_.

I switch Crescent Rose into its rifle form and do the same move canon Ruby did at the beginning of the red trailer.

 ***BANG***

Basically, I shoot it in the face.

I land and turn Crescent rose back into its scythe form.

About half of the grimm are dead now, so I probably have enough room to gain enough momentum to pull off this move.

Chambering Crescent Rose behind me, I get into a stance to start off a quick sprint, and using my semblance, I do just that and as I pass by a beowolf I fire Crescent Rose, giving my blade just enough force to slice clean through the thing. I do the same with two more, and then all thats left in the clearing is me, Weiss, and a few piles of Grimm dust.

I turn to Weiss as I stow Crescent Rose away on its magnetic holster on my back.

I tilt my head to the side in a cute way.

"So how many did you get?"

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Ruby!" Weiss shouts at me, thought even then I barely hear her over the wind.

"Yeah!" I call back.

"Are you insane!? Why in the world would you think that this was a good idea?!"

"It's getting us to the temple faster isn't it?" I call back to her.

"Yes, but that won't matter IF WE DIE BEFORE WE GET THERE!" She screams at me again.

Now let me explain the situation. Right now Weiss and I are clinging onto the back of a giant Nevermore. I thought it would be a good idea to get us to the forest temple faster and I was right... in a way. I don't even get why she's so scared I'm the one looking over the edge for the forest temple, she has a better hold on the Nevermore than I do.

"Don't worry Weiss, I have good news!"

"What could possibly be good news right now!" She snarks at me.

"I can see the temple!"

"That's great, there's just one problem," Weiss tells me, though I certainly don't see how there's an issue. We're there, aren't we?

Then she explodes.

"HOW IN THE FOUR KINGDOMS ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET DOWN!" Aha! I have already thought through that one.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" I suggest. Weiss looks at me like I just grew a second head.

"What are you? Insane?!" I barely hear that last part though. Not because of the wind though, it's because I have already jumped.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" The wind blowing through my hair is exhilarating, but I don't let that distract me from preparing my landing. I aim myself to land a little to the left of Yang but I overcorrect luckily I'm still pretty far up. 8 seconds. Just a little more to the right... 6 seconds. A little more... aaaaaand there! 4 seconds. Perfect now I just need to time my usage of my lightning boots so I don't crash.

3 seconds...

2 seconds...

Time for a witty one liner for a cool entrance.

"DYNAMIC ENTR-"

 ***BAM***

And right out of left field I'm completely blindsided by something slamming into me at high speeds sending both me and the object crashing into a tree.

I shake my head to get the cobwebs out so I can think straight.

Looking around to see what smashed into me, I see Jaune hanging upside down in the tree branch above me. Of course! How did I forget about this? I must be losing my edge.

"Hey... Ruby," He says to me awkwardly. He probably thinks that I'm pissed at him for that, but I do shit like this on a daily basis. I like the surprises.

Down on the ground, I see that so far the only people gathered so far are Yang, and Blake, who stare at us incredulously for a few moments before Blake pipes up.

"Did you sister just fall from the sky?" She asks Yang.

"Y-" my sister begins before being cut off by several crashing sounds in the forest before an Ursa emerges, clearly ready for a fight, but before Yang and Blake can get there weapons out the Ursa gets hit by a large explosion of pink energy. It falls to the ground, dead and starts to disintegrate, revealing the fact the someone was riding it. Namely Nora.

"YEEEEEHAAAAAAW!" She yells out in excitement. How someone could possibly think riding a Grimm is a good idea, I will never know.

...

Wait.

Never mind.

"Nora... haaa... haaa... please... haaa... don't do that again. haaa..." Says Ren as he also comes out of the forest, panting, and then leans on the monster for as much time as the body has left. He is clearly exhausted.

Poor guy. I can't imagine what having to deal with Nora on a daily basis for who knows how many years would be like.

Actually, it might be similar to having to deal with me.

Ren doesn't get a break now, though, because as he looks up to where Nora was he notices that she isn't there anymore. I am also wondering how the hell she got away from that location without me noticing. I was watching her the whole time.

Ren and I notice where she went to at the same time. She's at one of the pedestals of the temple, dancing around and singing "I'm the queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!" over and over again with a white rook chess piece balanced on her head.

"NORA!" Ren calls out to her, clearly exasperated at her antics.

In response, Nora stops dancing before turning to Ren and giving him an exaggerated salute, which allows the chess piece that is still balanced on her head to slide off, right into her waiting hand.

"Coming Ren!" She responds to him before skipping off past the duo of Yang and Blake (of which Blake is suffering from a heroic blue screen of death) to her friend.

Yang and Blake are just staring at the odd pair for a few seconds. Yang because she's probably thinking the same thing about having to deal with Nora being similar to dealing with me and Blake because she has no prior experience with pure insanity and thus needs to reboot her brain.

"Did that girl just ride her on an Ursa?" Blake questions Yang.

"Yep," Yang responds in a tone that conveys that this is just another Sunday for her.

"How are you not more affected by this," Blake asks Yang with a note of curiosity in her voice. Shouldn't the Deathstalker have shown up by now?

"My sister is worse," Yang deadpans at Blake.

"Your sister is worse?" Blake questions.

"My sister is worse," Yang confirms in a way that leaves no room for argument.

"How can your sister be worse?" Blake asks Yang, dumbfounded at the thought.

"Like that," Yang says before pointing at me.

I haven't been doing nothing this entire time. It hasn't been anything important, or even useful for that matter, I have just been screwing around while waiting for the Deathstalker to show up, but with me that can end up being some crazy stuff. Like what I am doing now for example. I am standing on the side of the tree that I landed in. Not climbing, not olding onto, just _standing_ _._ Right on the trunk as though it were solid ground. Noticing that they have now turned their attention towards me, I decide to do the polite thing and wave hello.

Blake's eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot up before she blinks a few times, probably to confirm that what she is seeing is actually happening and not just some trick of the light, before a few seconds later she adjusts her face into a carefully neutral expression before replying back to Yang.

"Your sister is worse," Blake agreed.

 ***SCREEEEEEE* *CRASH* *BANG***

Before they can continue their conversation on my insanity though, they are interrupted by a loud screeching sound coming from the forest followed by the sounds of trees being smashed before Pyrrha emerges from the forest, running as though the denizens of hell itself were chasing her... which now that I think about it isn't all that inaccurate what with the whole soulless monster hell bent on destroying humanity thing and all.

Only a short two seconds after Pyrrha appeared from the forest she was followed by a Deathstalker, and WOW those things are huge. You can not get an accurate portrayal of the true size of an object on a show, even more so an animated one.

The Deathstalker is absolutely massive! It's as though it has its own ... presence maybe? It's hard to describe but the Nevermore had it, too, even worse than the Deathstalker does. These giant Grimm are incredible, really. Anyways, I guess it's time to get down to where everyone else is.

I start heading down the tree.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha calls, seeing him hanging in the tree.

"Pyrrha!" He replies.

Getting to the bottom of the tree, I start running to the rest of the group.

"Ruby..." Jaune whines at me for leaving him there.

"Ruby!" Yang calls out to me as we meet up again.

"Yang!" I exclaim before out right glomping her. I do this whenever I can just for the comedic value.

"Nora!" Nora calls out, suddenly appearing right next to Yang and I. She does this for no apparent reason other than that her name has not yet been called out. That sounds like something I would do.

I must test something.

I slowly turn my head towards Nora. She notices me doing this and, noticing that I am about to do something interesting, her smile widens before suddenly...

"EXPLOSIONS AND AWESOMENESS!" I scream at the top of my lungs, startling everyone but Nora herself leading to Yang dropping me and forcing me to catch myself and stand up quickly before I fall down.

"HAMMERS AND CRAZINESS!" She replies in the same manner.

We both get the same look on our faces and I assume the same thought as well.

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 **Kintin23: Sorry about the few weeks that I missed but I had some issues that I had to deal with. I even had to cut this chapter short. I'll try to be better next week but I'm not to sure that I will be able to make it but you never know. Till next time.** **Kintin23 out!**


	8. I Can Be Serious

**Kintin23: I'm back! Sorry about missing the last few weeks. My dog died and it has been pretty emotional for my whole family. This being a comedy fic, I just wasn't in the right headspace to write. Now that I'm back though... Yeah. To the story!**

* * *

 **Yang P.O.V.**

"Dear lord, there's two of them," I say, horrified. It took years of practice _and_ the fact that I grew up with her to deal with just Ruby and now there are two. It definitely does not help that today has been pretty crazy already.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" My new partner asks. You know what, the craziness is bound to slow down eventually so I might as well just roll with it for now.

"Yes..." I groan. "Yes she did."

"Oh, come on Yang! Cheer up. We're about to get into a fight for our lives against gigantic soulless monsters. What can possibly be more fun!" Goddamnit Ruby.

...

Wait.

"Monsters. Plural?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Yep! How do you think I fell from the sky," she says in a way too cheery voice.

Everyone froze at that, not knowing what eldritch horror my sister had wrought and... it wasn't as bad as it could have been but still.

"And now we have to deal with a Nevermore. Great," I say sarcastically.

"Wait. Is that... Weiss?" Blake asks causing all of us to look even closer at the beast and hanging off of one of the things talons was indeed Weiss Schnee.

* * *

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

"Wait. Is that... Weiss?" My sisters new partner asks. Finally. It took her long enough to get here.

"How could you leave me!" She calls down from the Nevermore.

"I didn't! You left me!" I call back. Now, I know I'm just bullshitting here, but I at least want to _look_ like there's been a misunderstanding. Who knows, maybe they'll buy it.

"Nice try sis," Damnit Yang, you sold me out.

"Umm... she's going to fall," Blake says in a surprisingly calm voice.

"If she gets hurt from a fall like that than she shouldn't be a huntress," I brush her worry off casually. Everyone except Yang turns to look at me, surprised at my statement.

...

"What?" I ask looking around at them. Why are they all suddenly staring at me. This is so weird. "What are you doing?"

The silence lasts for a few more seconds before Blake breaks the silence.

"We've just... never seen you that serious before. You're usually really cheery and unflappable," Blake explains.

I shuffle my feet uncomfortably.

"Can we talk about this later. Weiss is falling," And indeed she is.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screams as she falls, flailing her arms around like a wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man. Hehe reference. Wait, Jaune isn't moving to save her. Great now I have to.

I quickly calculate where she would hit the ground before activating my semblance and rushing over to the location. I then start running in a circle at high speeds with Weiss' landing point at the centre. The point of this is to create a wind tunnel that sucks in air from the outside of the circle before blowing said air upwards at high speeds. This makes it so that as Weiss gets closer to the ground the wind speeds get faster, slowing her down even more before she gently floats to the ground.

Thankfully, it works and soon I'm slowing down to a stop along with the wind and a frazzled and wind whipped Weiss glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I ask her. Seriously, I just saved her life and now she's glaring at me. Ungrateful ass.

After a few seconds of this she turns up her chin at me with a *humph* and walks to everyone else.

Oh yeah! Then how do you like this!

"Oh Thank you Ruby. You saved my life. Whatever could I do to thank you! Whatever it is, I know I would never just leave my savior and walk off without a word!" I mock her while she walks away.

She stops for a second to look back and give me one more glare before heading to everyone else.

Well OK then.

 ***Bam*** "WHHHAAAAAA!" "OOF!" Pyrrha finally gets caught by the Deathstalker that has been chasing her for like 2 minutes and gets knocked towards the rest of the group that now finally includes everyone. This is really bad because it finally notices the rest of us and prepares a charge. Everyone gets in a battle stance ready to fight (except for Jaune who is just kind of standing there awkwardly with Crocea Mors in his hand), but I have a better idea.

"Weiss?" I call.

"What now?" She snaps at me.

"You have ice Dust right?" I ask her.

"Yes, why?" She responds, now slightly curious as to where this is going.

"When it gets close is about to attack why don't you just freeze it in place while we collect our relics and then leave? We don't actually have to fight it." I explain my reasoning causing everyone to stand up out of their stances in thought no one actually realizing that we didn't have to fight with a resounding "Huh".

"Don't fight and grab the relic. I like that plan. I think that it is a really good plan. Who else votes for this plan," Jaune quickly rambles off clearly liking this plan but not for the same reasons as anyone else.

"Well, it _is_ practical." Pyrrha says in agreement.

Ren and Blake just nod in agreement.

At this point the Deathstalker starts its charge, but we still have a good 10 seconds till it gets to us.

"If Renny likes it than I do too!" Nora shouts excitedly after seeing her partner agree.

"Fine... But this will use up half my reserves of ice Dust so I won't be doing this again." Weiss reluctantly agrees and takes out Myrtinaster while walking to the front of the group.

The chamber on the Multi-Action Dust Rapier spins before stopping on the light blue section as she does a series of fancy movements that seem unimportant (but I don't know any Dust manipulation so I'm not one to judge) before the freezing substance fills up the contours that are etched into the blade that at first glance seem to be decorative but clearly are not. She then points the tip of her blade down towards the ground and waits for the beast to get into range.

As the Grimm charges us, it winds one of its claws back in preparation for its attack, not taking even the slightest caution. Once it gets close enough, it swings.

 ***Shunk* *Crick* *Crack* *Crunch***

She plunges the tip of her weapon into the ground releasing the power of the volatile substance and causing a massive crystal of ice to shoot up just in front of her, encasing the claw of the monster that was being swung towards her head inside of it.

"There, let's grab the relics and go," Weiss says lightly.

Now safe from the Deathstalker (For now at least) Jaune and I head over to the pedestals to grab a relic. Just like in canon, I grab a gold knight peice, and Jaune grabs a golden rook. We look at each other for a second before we both smirk. We did it!

"Time we left!" Ren calls out from the edge of the clearing, calling our attention to him.

"Hehe," Jaune and I laugh at our accidental stalling before quickly butting our respective pieces away and heading towards the edge of the clearing along with everyone else.

Before we all leave the clearing, I jump on a boulder and do something I have always wanted to do.

Taking a 'Captain Morgan' stance with my right foot on a slightly higher point on the rock, I point out towards our destination.

"Onwards! To Victory!" I shout before jumping down and laughing at my own silliness.

A few minutes later, we are breaking out of the forest to reveal a large ancient looking structure that extends over a ravine. Small remnants of whatever structure are littered around, but luckily there seems to be a straight path to the crevice the doesn't contain any debris.

The ravine is filled with fog, so we can't see the bottom, but the important thing is that on the other side of the ravine is Beacon cliff. Our destination is in sight.

Before we can celebrate, though, the shadow of the Nevermore passes over us.

"Take cover!" I call out. Unexpectedly, Jaune actually doesn't hesitate when I call out this order. I expected him to take a few seconds to process it. I guess he's made of sterner stuff than I thought, to be able to process a mid battle order like that.

By some random coincidence the future team JNPR ends up taking cover on one side of the path and the future team RWBY takes cover on the opposite side.

I peak out for a second to find out that the beast has decided to perch on top of the ruins, _directly over where we need to go._

"Well that's just great!" Yang gripes before the Deathstalker that Weiss froze before the Deathstalker suddenly burst out of the forrest from where we just came from.

"Guys Run!" Jaune screams in panic, causing the rest of us to leave our hiding places. This also spooks the Nevermore, causing it to leave its perch.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren calls.

Nora, wanting to help out her partner, runs into the main path towards the massive bird which draws it's attention to her. Despite it's age, the monster doesn't understand how strong humans can be when working together, though, and completely ignores the rest of us, instead deciding to send a barrage of feathers Nora's way.

Nora jumps through the storm of projectiles with seemingly wild and erratic movements that belay the great dexterity required to perform them before reaching behind her back for her weapon, the grenade launcher/Warhammer hybrid Magnhild, and firing a volley of grenades at the Grimm which explode in a series of bright pink clouds. This causes it to retreat, temporarily giving us some room to maneuver.

Before we can figure out our next move, the Deathstalker charges the unaware Nora. I move to help defend her, but it is unnecessary, as Blake and Ren already have it covered and then Weiss jumps into the fray to aid Nora in getting away from the titanic arachnid by creating a force glyph underneath the two of them, launching them away.

This, unfortunately, leaves Ren and Blake to fend off the Deathstalker. This would be extremely difficult if Pyrrha didn't stop running and help them by giving cover fire and giving the beast pause, allowing Blake and Ren to break off and join the rest of the group as we race across the stone bridge that leads the the main portion of the moss covered ruins. Unfortunately we forgot about the Nevermore.

We are about half way across the bridge when it hits us... literally.

The Nevermore barrels into the side of the bridge, completely annihilating it. By some miracle no one was hurt but Me, Yang, Weiss, Nora and Jaune are stuck closer to the centre of the ruins while everyone else is on the other side, stuck between an unfathomably deep drop into a ravine, and a giant scorpion. They are very much between a rock and a hard place.

I fire at the back of the Nevermore as it flies away before moving to the top of the ruins with Yang and Weiss. It doesn't do much but I've learned that even if it might not seem to help, shots like this can pile up and weaken a powerful Grimm and shouldn't be ignored.

Unfortunately, because of my focus on the Nevermore's retreating form, I don't see the conversation between Nora and Jaune.

What I do hear, is a diabolical laugh that clearly came from Nora followed by a large ***CRACK*** a high pitched scream and a few explosions.

A moment after that happens, the Nevermore finishes circling around ends up catching Blake, who had swung in from out of nowhere. She proceeds to slash it a few times as she runs along it's back before jumping off and landing with us at the top of the ruins, ready for our final confrontation with the Soulless monstrosity swooping at us.

* * *

 **Kintin23: Another chapter done! Whew, initiation is hard to write. I have been having difficulties with it but I have gotten it out.**

 **About the fact that it's so similar to canon... well canon Ruby didn't really make many moves to attack at the end of the chapter, she just reacted. My Ruby couldn't remember the details well so she just tried to do what she thought canon Ruby would, hoping that nothing screwed anything up.**

 **Anyways, see you next week. Kintin23 out!**


	9. Hiatus

**Kintin23: Sorry everyone but this is a hiatus notice. I'm having too much trouble writing this chapter and I'm hoping to fix the issue with a few weeks of writing other fics. I will still continue The D of Remnant and I have another fic in the works that won't take up too much time and will be a good distraction for me.**

 **I hope to upload a new chapter again within two months so it won't be that long, but until then, Kintin23 Out!**


End file.
